powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Form
The ability to transform into a state beyond Super Form where one's powers and potential are strengthened to a higher degree. Also Called * Hyper Evolution/Mode/Transformation/State Capabilities The user can transform into a state beyond Super Form that greatly increases the user's power, giving them an even larger increase in strength, speed, and skills, as well as gaining new abilities and having their previous ones strengthened to an even greater league of power. Applications * Invulnerability * Physical Augmentation * Supernatural Life-Force Associations * Evolution * Super Form evolution inducement. Limitations * May not be able to stay in form for too long. * Power may be fatal to the user. Known Users Gallery Son Gohan SSJ2.gif|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series) was the first to achieve the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In this form, Saiyans surpass the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan and an Ultra Super Saiyan, allowing them to increase their strength while maintaining their speed. Goku Super Saiyan 3.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) was the first to achieve the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. In this form, Saiyans surpass the power of a Super Saiyan 2, using power extracted from every drop of their blood. VegetaAndGokuSS401.png|Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT) are the only known Saiyans to have achieved the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. In this form, Saiyans are at their strongest, with all of their power drawn out to its utmost limits. Future Trunks Super Saiyan Anger.png|In his intense rage during the conflict with Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) took on a new, immensely powerful Super Saiyan Anger form. Caulifla Super Saiyan 2.jpg|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) became the first female Saiyan to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|Kale (Dragon Ball Super) became the first female Saiyan to access the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. SS2 Kale.jpg|Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form not only makes her stronger than the initial one, but also allows her to retain full control over herself. SS2C.jpg|During his participation in the Tournament of Power, Cabba (Dragon Ball Super) obtained the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Kefla SS2.jpg|Given that her fusees, Caulifla and Kale, posses the Super Saiyan 2 and True Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) is able to incorporate both elements of the forms into her Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. Drive Type Tridoron.png|Type Tridoron is Kamen Rider Drive's ultimate form. It is a fusion of Shinnousuke, the Drive Driver, and all 26 Shift Cars with his car Tridoron acting as the armor. Superman_Sundip.jpg|By "sundipping," Superman (DC Comics) immerses himself in the sun and absorbs massive amounts of solar energy, greatly powering him up. Ultraman_Exceed_X_Render.png|Ultraman Exceed X (Ultraman X) Megadimension Neptunia VII Next Purple.png|Using the Hyper Share Crystal Neptune along with the 3 other Goddesses Noire, Blanc and Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia series) gained access to a transformation called Next Form that vastly surpasses their previous Hard Drive Divinity transformation. Shishi Red Orion.png|Shishi Red's ultimate form, Shishi Red Orion (Kyuranger) is accessed through the use of the Saiko Kyutama, allowing him to combine the powers of all 12 Kyurangers along with the great power of the Orion System. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) Gear Fourth - Boundman, his default transformation... Luffy Gear Fourth Tankman (One Piece).png|...and Gear Fourth: Tankman, which focuses on defense... Luffy's Gear Fourth - Snakeman One Piece.gif|...and Gear Fourth: Snakeman, which focuses on offense and speed over defense. Kazuma Proud Fist.gif|By using his Alter power at it's maximum, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) becomes harmonized with his Shell Bullet and is able to access his strongest form,'' Proud Fist''. Ryuhou Zetsuei Touryudan.gif|Much like Kazuma, Ryūhō (s-CRY-ed) can use his Alter power at it's maximum, becoming harmonzied with his Zetsuei, allowing him to access his Zetsuei Touryudan form. Modern hyper sonic render by nibroc rock-d9pw8cj.gif|Hyper Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) is a transformation that Sonic can achieve when he collects all seven Super Emeralds. In his hyper form, possesses all of the abilities of his super form at a much greater level. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Common Powers